


Close to the Edge

by daggerswithroses



Category: One Direction
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dom!Harry, Dom/sub, Fluff, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Control, PWP, Sub!Louis, Subspace, mentioned dom!louis and sub!harry, they switch okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggerswithroses/pseuds/daggerswithroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thought of losing control to such an extent used to terrify him, but he trusted Harry with his life, and now he couldn't help the heat that flushed through him when he thought about it. Couldn't help the need, which had been building in both of them throughout the tour, to not worry about it all, if only for a little while.</p><p>or</p><p>Harry fucks Louis in pink fuzzy handcuffs and threatens to not let him come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close to the Edge

Harry was fucked out and soon to be asleep. 

Louis just looked at him fondly for a minute before gently running a damp flannel over his face, neck, and chest. They would definitely still need a shower first thing tomorrow before recording in the morning, but getting Harry in the shower now would be borderline impossible. 

Harry smiled at him sleepily from nearly shut eyes and Louis grabbed the glass of water that was loosely held in Harry's hands and put it on the nightstand before he accidentally spilled It.

"Need anything else, love?" Louis asked, brushing hair gently off of his sweaty forehead.

"Jus’ you." was the slurred response he got and Louis couldn't help the smile that forced it's way onto his face.

As soon as Louis carefully climbed onto the bed, trying to avoid wet patches, Harry cuddled into his chest. Louis wrapped his arms around his boy as Harry nuzzled his collarbone like a cat. He kissed the top of Harry's head; within the next minute, Harry was out like a light. 

Harry had been extremely stressed recently, so seeing him loose and pliable gave Louis a little happy kick in his chest. Even better was that Louis had been the one to get him there. Harry hadn't actually gone under for months and had been dropping not so subtle hints for a while now, though they hadn't actually had time to really do anything about it until tonight. 

Looking at down at Harry, Louis couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to go under. Louis loved to dom Harry; he loved the trust and how much Harry liked it and how hard Harry tried to make him happy and he loved _Harry_. Still, he couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to not think for a while and just let Harry take care of him. The thought of losing control to such an extent used to terrify him, but he trusted Harry with his life, and now he couldn't help the heat that flushed through him when he thought about it. Couldn't help the need, which had been building in both of them throughout the tour, to not worry about it all, if only for a while.

Louis resolved to bring it up to Harry tomorrow; they were both very open and sometimes very blunt about the things they wanted to try. Louis fell asleep smiling, excitement thrumming through his veins.

***

Louis wasn't sure how to bring it up. He knew it needed to be when they were alone, but when he woke up in the morning, he was significantly more embarrassed to talk about it than he had been six hours ago. 

Louis didn't know why he was having so much trouble forcing it out considering he knew for a fact Harry wouldn't judge him. This wasn't something Harry could just do for him. This was something they needed to talk about. If only Louis could actually let Harry know he wanted to talk about it. 

He'd been psyching himself up to talk to Harry, which was a weird thought in itself because talking to Harry was usually as instinctive as breathing, for most of the day now. It's gotten to the point where even a quick 'Hey, ever think about domming me?' would be great for how frustrated Louis was with himself.

Harry, of course, noticed, because they're HarryandLouis and when one of them is off, both of them are off. Louis felt bad about it too because Harry was having a really great day, even with how early they had to get up to record before the night's concert.

So Louis felt a mix of relieved and guilty when Harry pulled him into the now empty tour bus before sound check. 

"What's up?" was all Harry said, but it's concerned and not mean or exasperated at all.

This was it. This was his chance. "I just- uhm- I was thinking" was what Louis managed to stammer out. Shit. 

Harry frowned. Louis usually had no trouble telling Harry exactly what he's thinking. Harry grabbed Louis by the shoulders lightly, face concerned, "Babe. Breathe for me, yeah? What's going on?"

Louis relaxed visibly and let out a breath. "I just want ...something." He's not sure how to phrase it, so he finished with an awkward, "Like a sex something." 

Louis had red tinted cheeks that he knew Harry found absolutely adorable, but Harry looked even more confused. Not wanting to discourage him, Harry promised a quick "Anything."

"I just was wondering if you could, uh, dom me?" It was neither eloquent nor attractive, but it got the idea out there and Louis was relieved. 

Harry's eyes widened and there was moment of silence. Louis' not worried though. He recognized the blown pupils and parted lips. Louis made it his personal mission to get Harry to look like that as often as possible. He wouldn't be surprised if Harry was sporting a semi. 

"Yeah," Harry blurted out, brain not processing much, possibly due to lack of blood flow, "I can do that. I can definitely do that."

"Tonight?" Louis asked eagerly, losing his earlier shyness now that Harry has confirmed that _yes they're actually going to do this_.

The hands on Louis' shoulders slid up to cup his face. Harry's eyebrows furrowed a little. 

"Course babe." Harry kissed his cheek lightly, "What do you want?"

"To be held down and fucked," Louis immediately answered. 

Harry swallowed. 

"What don't you want?" was Harry's next question. It was a question mirroring several that they'd had when they first started the kinkier stuff; it was a little redundant at this point since Harry pretty much knew what Louis did and didn't like under different circumstances, but this was something new, and it was necessary to double check. "That I don't already know."

"Be gentle for the first time around? But not too gentle. And same safewords. We should break out the handcuffs definitely." Louis, of course, went directly to the point. "I just want to not think, you know?"

Harry smiled at him in understanding, but Louis could sense his nerves. 

He brought a hand up to where Harry's was caressing his face. "You sure you're okay with this?"

"Yeah," Harry looked down for a minute, then back into Louis' eyes, "Just don't wanna fuck it up."

Louis looked at Harry for a moment before closing the distance between their lips. It was slow kiss, sweet with the knowledge that it wasn't going anywhere. Their arms moved at the same time: Louis' hands winding around Harry's neck and Harry's dropping to Louis' waist as their bodies just fit together.

Eventually, Louis broke off, leaning against Harry and resting his head on his chest. "You won't fuck it up."

"We should continue this conversation before tonight."

"Mmmm. Tonight."

***

It started normally enough with Harry lightly slapping his bum a few minutes before they were due onstage. It was only in front of the boys, Lou, and some of the crew. Still, Louis felt his cheeks heat up a little.

"Cheeky," Louis responded, playing it off.

Then Harry gave a little squeeze.

"Harold!" Louis found himself both embarrassed and a little aroused, both of which doubled at the second squeeze, when Louis' squeal of surprise as he wiggled away drew the attention of everyone in the room.

It only worsened from there.

Harry was all over him onstage. 

Louis could feel Harry's eyes on him, and at first mostly just returned the brief looks quickly, knowing anything else could probably get them in trouble. Except when he glanced at Harry to see his eyes go up and down Louis body before meeting his eyes and turning back to the crowd, Louis couldn't help but stare a little. And maybe it was just because their PDA was so restricted now, but it got him pretty hot. The rest of the concert he just felt... light. And aroused. He didn't know how Harry brushing his hand quickly over Louis’ hip was suddenly a thing that made him horny but now apparently it was. Or rather hornier because he was already worked up just thinking about what they were planning to do that night.

***  
The adrenaline rush from concerts was amazing, and the spare energy emanating from Louis was nothing new; combined with a most sexually frustrating show, Louis was very hot and bothered. As soon as they were rushed on the tour bus to get to the hotel, Louis planted himself on Harry's lap. There were screams from teenage girls outside and protests from various band members, but Louis couldn't bring himself to give a shit when he straddled Harry's lap and kissed him hard.

"NO SEX ON THE TOURBUS!" One of Louis' own rules was thrown at them; though Louis had already explained multiple times that it was directed at people who felt the need to bring outsiders for sex onto the bus. Basically, it was a rule that applied to everyone but him and Harry, but no one had seriously tried to fight him on it. 

Louis just flipped them off. He had his tongue in Harry's mouth and didn't care to put it to any use elsewhere. 

They separated to sneak into the back of their hotel, and Louis couldn't help the shiver of excitement that ran through him when he stepped in the lift, suddenly coming to the realization that they didn't have anywhere to be for at least thirteen hours. When Harry grabbed his hips and pressed Louis' back firmly to his chest, it was obvious he wasn't faring much better.

The boys were pointedly not looking at the hands feeling up Louis' thighs, and he was grateful because he didn't have the willpower to tell Harry to stop. He leaned back onto Harry's chest and closed his eyes and lightly tugged on his wrist, placing the room key previously given to him in Harry's care.

"Security dropped off our bags earlier. Our stuff is in our room. All of it," Harry whispered low enough that the other boys couldn't hear. Hopefully.

The doors to the lift opened and Harry tugged Louis quickly to their room. For a moment, he thought Harry was just going to pick him up and carry him. 

As soon as they reached their room, Harry put a 'do not disturb' sign on their doorknob and said "Strip and stand by the bed."

Louis made didn't have the patience to put on much of show and quickly ended up naked, standing at the end of the bed, waiting in anticipation. He could hear the sound of a zipper, and he knew exactly what bag Harry was going through. His heart was pounding and he was so so hard.

A warm large hand lightly touched his back before taking his wrists. Louis heard the snap of the handcuffs and felt fuzz against his skin. He smiled. Harry was using the furry pink handcuffs Louis had gotten him as a gag gift to embarrass him a little. 

Louis' arms automatically tugged on the cuffs, and he somehow got even more turned on when they didn't budge a bit. 

"Go crawl up on the bed baby," Harry's low voice whispered in his ear. 

It felt weird not being able to use his arms. Louis was a little off balance, even as he scooted on his knees up and moved to the middle of the bed. Louis sighed happily when one of Harry's hands splayed out on his chest and the other on his shoulder. He didn't need to worry about keeping his balance with Harry holding him up.

Suddenly, he was being pushed forward lightly so his face was in the pillows and his arse was in the air, back arching naturally. 

The position combined with the handcuffs made Louis feel very vulnerable. Harry seemed to pick up on this because he started gently running his hands up and down the curve of Louis' back, over his ass, and down his thighs, murmuring things like 'Look so good', 'Don't worry, I'm going to take good care of you baby' and 'Love you so much Lou'.

Louis' giggle was muffled by pillows when Harry kissed his arse. The position wasn't the most comfortable, but Louis found it was really only his biceps that ached a little because somehow between his nerves and Harry’s hands, Louis had completely missed Harry putting a pillow under his hips.

Which was more than a little disorienting. Louis was so used to being alert to Harry’s reactions and the scene, but now he couldn't even see Harry’s face.

Two warm hands started massaging his shoulders. “Shhh.” A kiss on his shoulder. Several kisses on his neck while the hands moved down the curve of Louis’ back. As soon as Harry grabbed his arse, Louis was suddenly reminded of just how hard his was and just how hard he had been all day.

Louis whined when Harry backed off for a moment and he heard the snap of a cap opening.

And then there was a finger in his arse and Louis was trying to get leverage to grind down on the bed. But as soon he moved his hips, the finger was suddenly gone. Louis held in his whine this time.

“No moving.” Oh. The tone Harry used left no room for argument and damn, it was hot. 

Louis kept still this time as Harry fingered him open and was slowly getting more and more desperate. When Harry finally got his cock inside Louis, the moan Louis let out surprised both of them. He usually wasn't very vocal during any of their sex, but the constant stream of ‘uh, uh, uh’ coming from Louis was something he couldn't help. There was nowhere to go, nothing to do, but lie there and take Harry’s cock. 

The only thing Louis could really focus was Harry’s hand spanning between his shoulder blades and his cock in him. Vaguely, he registered the creak of the hotel springs and the headboard hitting the wall. He somehow forgot about his handcuffed hands until he was tugging on them, suddenly overwhelmed and needing to grab something.

Louis knew he was being loud but didn't have the presence of mind to quiet himself. Harry’s cock just felt so good inside him and he was so close and everything was too much. One moment he was arching his back swearing and the next Harry’s arms were on his chest, lifting him up and pressing his chest to Louis back. Louis let out a long moan at the change in angle.

“You close?” Harry’s voice. 

Louis couldn't respond at first. When he finally comprehended Harry’s question, he started a, “Ye-”, let out a moan and a curse, and finished with a, “so", a whine at a particularly hard thrust, "close.”

And then Harry stopped. 

Louis almost screamed.

Harry’s cock was in his arse and his cock was pressed against his belly, wet with precome, and Harry wasn't moving. Still, Louis couldn't move. Harry had told him not to move. So he begged.

“Please, please, please Harry. Please, I need you. Please fuck me I love you please please.” Louis had no idea what he was saying, “I’m dying here Harry PLEASE.”

Louis wasn't exactly in his right mind, but he thought he heard Harry snort. “Maybe I just won’t let you come at all?” 

He pulled out and Louis was going to cry. He was desperately horny, spread eagle on the bed, but he didn't move; Harry had told him not to move. He was also pretty sure there was a steady whining noise coming out of his throat. 

Louis didn't understand that he hands were free until he was being turned on his side. Harry lifted his thigh and was inside him again. Louis may have actually screamed it felt so good. It was a great angle and he was surrounded by Harry and everything was perfect. 

Harry kissed his shoulder and his grip on Louis' hip, he knew from experience, would definitely leave a bruise. He was back on that edge and knew Harry was too, by his almost frantic increasing speed.

Louis went to touch himself, but thought better of it; they did agree on 'same rules' after all, so he thought better to ask, "Har-" He had forgotten how hard it was to form words.

"Yeah, love? Tell me." Harry's voice was smooth, but hadn't lost it's earlier edge.

The command in Harry's voice made it somehow easier to talk, "Can I touch? I need to- need to." Louis cut himself off with a moan.

"You want to come?" Harry whispered in his ear, voice tellingly wrecked, "Is that it?"

Louis nodded a little jerkily. Harry removed his lips from his neck for a moment to answer, "No."

But Harry's hand was leaving Louis' hip, so he couldn't be too disappointed. Harry touched his cock and Louis shuddered. He jerked him twice, and Louis knew in a few seconds they'd both be coming. 

Except Harry suddenly removed his hand from Harry's dick, grabbed his hip instead, and came inside of him.

Louis was going to die; he was so horny.

Harry petted his hip a little as he pulled out, and Louis thought he might cry. "Harry, Harry, please."

Harry didn't seem to care about Louis' dick though because all he did in response was turn Louis onto his back again and throw away the condom. 

Harry actually got off the bed then, with a quick "Don't touch." 

When Harry came back after what felt like hours, but was probably just seconds, he was holding a bright blue remote controlled vibrator. 

"Open your legs, baby," Harry said as he covered the toy in the lube from the nightstand. 

Louis complied immediately and saw his cock twitch when Harry got between his legs. The smirk Harry gave him told Louis that Harry saw it too.

He opened his legs a little wider, desperate to have something, anything, inside him. Louis was surprised to find the blue vibrator placed in his hand. Louis looked up at Harry with wide eyes.

"Well?" Harry asked, "You want it, don't you? Fuck yourself."

Louis groaned, but reached down to put it in. He really did want it, and he didn't take his time. There wasn't much resistance; Harry was pretty big so he was stretched. Though Louis was at a point where he wouldn't have gone any slower if there had been more resistance anyway. 

He closed his eyes and moaned for a moment, relishing the feeling of being full again. The vibrator buzzed to life then. Louis cursed and ran his hands through his hair, arching a little. 

"Hands on the bed. Keep your legs open and stay there for me," Harry said in response to Louis' movement, "I want to see."

Louis' eyes were screwed shut as he clutched the sheets and whined. His hands shook with the need to touch himself. He felt Harry's hand on his thigh, running up it gently, and Louis opened his eyes to see Harry in between his legs, so close to his cock. So close. 

Harry breathed on it a little, and his cock was so sensitive that his body tensed just to keep himself somewhat still. He couldn't help how his hips bucked up when Harry increased the setting on the vibrator though.

"Ah." Louis let out a weird mix between a moan and a whine. "Harry. Fuck, fuck, fuck, Harry."

Louis was going to come. He could feel it. If Harry ordered him not to, Louis didn't think it was possible to stop himself.

That didn't turn out to be an issue because Harry held his hips down and wrapped his lips around Louis' dick. And Louis was coming. Louis was finally, finally, coming. 

Everything got a little fuzzy from there. Louis thought he might have felt Harry removing the vibrator, but his head felt slow enough that he wasn't sure if he imagined it. 

Harry was with him now though, saying nice things and running something cool over his sweaty and come covered body. Harry dropped a kiss to his temple, and Louis felt himself smile and blush a little.

"Need anything else baby?" Harry asked gently. 

Louis may have made grabby hands towards his boy when he answered, "Just you."

**Author's Note:**

> i thought this would be a lot kinkier than it actually turned out to be lol. First smut and also my first fic; go hard or go home i guess. Thanks for reading! i'll get better at this whole writing thing i swear


End file.
